1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus having a focusing function and its control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera having a focusing function used to focus on a face detected by an image recognition using image data is conventionally known. However, the face detecting precision is low for a camera that includes a large image pickup device and an image pickup lens that includes a comparatively bright lens because its depth of field is small and thus image data used for the image recognition is blurred. Accordingly, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. (“JP”) 2007-10898 discloses a technology that moves a focus lens for deep focusing and image recognitions, detects a position of a face of an object, and focuses on that position.
Nevertheless, the deep focusing of JP 2007-10898 may not detect the face through single driving in an on-focus range from the closest end to the infinite end.